Halloween Special: His Fire (Nalu AU)
by Nightside14
Summary: She wanted to escape her fate, she wanted freedom...only for it to be stolen by another... (Another collab from Arisa and I)
1. The First Night

**AN: Here's a special from us! Hope you enjoy it. We will be posting a chapter everyday at around the same time for the next few days. Just a warning there will be smut. That's why it's M. xD**

* * *

 **The end of the 19th century-1880**

 _Run._ It was the first thing that came to her mind. The first thought that she had and so she did. She ran as fast as she could, her heels clicking on the pavement as she gained more and more distance. Her fingers were curled into her dress in fists, pulling the dress just above her ankles to allow her to run without tripping over it. The heavy fabric swayed from left to right with each step, the slightly curled ends of her blonde hair fluttering in the wind. Light clouds emanated from her mouth as she panted into the frigid night air, her cheeks flushed red from the exertion of her flight. The unusually bright light of the full moon reflected off of the crown on her head, highlighting it and making it shine as if it were a halo.

She continued to run along the empty streets, the only thing that could be heard was the ghostly sound of the wind blowing through them. The silence was broken by sharp noises followed by faint whistling. Then came the baying of the hounds. She knew it had to have been the doing of her father. If he sent them after her, then she definitely was in trouble. Feeling like a hunted animal, she cursed to herself, dashing into the nearest side street. In her haste she tripped and fell on a gnarled piece of tree root sticking up from the pavement. Groaning in pain, she quickly moved one hand down to her feet to assess the damage, wincing as her fingers found a particularly tender area around her ankle. She was startled from reprieve by the sounds of the hunt once again. The echo across the buildings distorted her sense of exactly how close they were, but the frantic sounds of the dogs told her the search party was closing in on her. Panicking **,** she pulled herself up using the wall for support. No way was she going to let herself get caught. Not this time.

With renewed strength and determination, she headed away from the town and in the direction of the graveyard. Graveyard…Lucy shuddered at the thought. Yeah she was a bit of a scaredy cat when it came to stuff of that nature, but what choice did she have right now? Besides, no one would think to look for her there. After a short time she managed to move the heavy front gate of the graveyard. She paused at the entrance and gulped at the eerie sight before her. The rusty old hinges creaked loudly in protest as she pushed it open enough to get through and walked inside. She slowly made her way in, tiptoeing in as if she were afraid to wake any who were in an eternal slumber. She followed the main path through the cemetery to avoid treading on the deceased. Her eyes traced the path that meandered through the tombstones and eventually wound its way up the hill. Final destination, the elaborate mansion perched like an ominous sentinel at the very top overlooking the entire valley of the dead below. Thankfully the church was on the other side of the graveyard. She definitely would not be going there since the priests were likely to tell her father of her whereabouts. It wasn't the church's fault. It was almost impossible to hide from him given the power her family had and if you went against him it resulted in ties to the family being cut and no one dared cross the Heartfilia's. No… no one dared cross _Jude_ Heartfilia. _His_ word was law.

The mansion she was headed to was a different story. She looked ahead, the structure getting bigger as she neared it. Stories were told around town. Every child knew about this place. Tales of an abandoned mansion where the _creature_ of the night resided. Bedtime stories of the vicious monster living alone in the huge mansion, who would come out at night to prey on those who were bad, had circulated amongst the town's inhabitants for hundreds of years. Children were told to listen to their parents and go to bed on time because if they didn't, the _monster_ would come and get them. Children laughed and giggled when they were dramatically told about the monster coming to get them, often a tickling attack ensued by the parents.

She smiled softly as she remembered her own mother telling her the bedtime story. At least while she was still alive. The girls sighed softly. She had been very interested in the stories her mother had told her and had even researched a few of them. One of them turned out to be about this mansion she was headed to for refuge. It had been built a century ago but by an extravagant, rich baron. The baron had no children of his own and so it was left abandoned after his death. Before passing, he had donated part of his land to the church and so the graveyard came about. Wealthy dukes and barons had tried to get their hands on the mansion over the years, but they always ended up abandoning their pursuit of the estate. Apparently they had all had a similar dream every night of razor sharp teeth smirking at them, red golden eyes glowing in the night watching from the shadows, and giggles of young maidens dragging them to the edge of a cliff. It was because of this that she believed the bedtime stories, legends, and rumours that surrounded the mansion. She was always curious about it and wanted to explore it, but her father and the servants forbade her from going anywhere near the grounds. According to them, it was too dangerous for a fragile young lady of her social status to be traipsing about a place like that. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth at the memory. Oh she would show them how fragile and helpless she was.

Before she knew it, Lucy had climbed the hill and found herself in front of the mansion. Golden brown leaves danced in the air as they fell victim to the wind. She looked up at the structure mostly composed of stone. Vines had spidered up from the ground to cover parts of the building's broad walls. Given the age of the manse, it was well preserved, save for a few cracks here and there marring its surface. The two-story building had what seemed like two towers standing like guards on either side of the large wooden doors, daring anyone to cross the threshold uninvited. Ornate balconies peaked out from the second floor and large windows wrapped around the entire mansion. A pointed roof made up of small square tiles crowned the residence, from the center of which rose a small bell tower.

Leaf-bare trees surrounded the property, the branches crackling and creaking as they swayed back and forth with the wind. Crows landed on the naked branches and seemingly eyed her, turning their heads from side to side as if to ask her purpose of being there. Moonlight illuminated the mansion and the crows, glossing off shiny black feathers and rugged stone alike. She stood there taking in the sight, her chest rising and falling from the run up the hill she just had. Her breath coming in wispy puffs as she exhaled before dissipating into the cold night air. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight before her. Never had she seen anything so hauntingly beautiful as this before. It was such a magnificent building. A breeze blew past her and she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she enjoyed the cool air on her warm skin.

The eerie look of the place sent prickles of excitement down her spine. She paused… _excitement?_ Logically, she knew she should be afraid... every fiber of her being should have been screaming at her to get as far from this place as her feet would take her… instead, she felt drawn to venture further inside. Lucy bit her bottom lip slightly and took a step forward. _There's no going back now,_ she thought as she reached the doors and pushed them open. She paused, greeted by the darkness. The moonlight crept in through the window illuminating just a bit of the front hall before the dark and the shadows over took it again. She gulped as she slowly walked in.

"Hello?" Her voice echoes through the house. "Of course there's no one. What did you expect?" She muttered under her breath.

Once inside, the doors shut behind her of their own accord, startling small bursts of light interrupted the surrounding blackness as torches began to flicker to life, illuminating themselves and lighting Lucy's surroundings. As she looked around the hall she saw a curved staircase on each side of the room that led up to the second floor. Various paintings hung on the walls and she took in the details of each of them as she walked around until her eyes finally settled on a statue in the middle of the room. It was of a young girl with wings on either side of her head. The figure was clad in a flowing long-sleeve dress, a small wrap lay around her shoulders secured by a ribbon tied in a neat bow at the base of her throat. Long wavy hair draped loosely down her back nearly touching the ground. She stood with her eyes closed, hands held together as if deep in prayer.

Lucy stopped in front of the statue and looked up at it, studying its stone features. It had a few light cracks, but like the stone outside, was otherwise was in good condition. Her eyes traveled down the statue as she continued her study, finally coming to rest at the base of it where a name had been etched into the stone.

"Mavis Vermillion," she read. Lucy wondered who she was, yet at the same time she felt the name was familiar, which was strange.

Her eyes moved beyond the statue and stopped at a painting with beautiful magnolia flowers shining in the moonlight. She had nearly missed it altogether in the dim light of the torches. The fact that the picture hung on the back wall behind the statue and under the balcony did not help its cause. Her eyes adjusted to the light inside as it illuminated most of the room. She saw the brown of the wood floors, the faded red painted walls, the yellow fire dancing as it lit the room. The green curtains served as a nice contrast against the red and brown hues of the room.

"Hello?" She tried again as she stepped toward the statue.

She held out her hand and touched the statue lightly. She didn't know why but she felt at ease while touching it, a small smile forming on her lips unbeknownst to her. Also unknown to her was the shadow that had moved from one of the windows when she had entered the mansion. From the moment she had decided to run away her fate had changed. The moment she had run to the mansion, the moment she stepped inside, the moment _he_ had seen her...her life had changed forever and she didn't even know it yet.


	2. The Second Night

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Lucy called out again, her hand still on the statue.

The only sound was the fading echo of her voice in the large hall. There was no sound, no movement….nothing. It was as if the building was abandoned, but Lucy knew better. It was unlikely. She had an eye for detail and one of the more obvious signs was that the inside was pretty clean despite having been supposedly abandoned for 100 years. She began to walk around and came to one of the staircases. As she ascended the steps she notices the artwork was no longer merely decorative, but had changed to portraits of various people. The frames were worn and the colors that were once rich were faded. She faintly made out the face of a man with his yellow spiky hair partially slicked back. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye marred his otherwise handsome features. Continuing up the steps, she she took note of an oil painting of an older man with his short dark blue hair combed back, a matching mustache, and dark eyes. The next man looked to be about the same age, his orange-brown hair stopping at his shoulders, the scruff of a thin beard growing along his jawline . An elderly man with silver white hair stared back at her from the next frame. He wore his hair slicked back as well, which made Lucy smile at the common dislike among this family to having their hair in their face. A long white beard and an eye patch over his right eye gave him a somewhat sagely appearance. She eventually came to the final likeness, a faded portrait of a short older man in a white fur coat. She recognized him as the man who had built the mansion a century ago.

After reaching the top of the steps, she followed the bend of the long hallway to the left. Torches on the walls sprung to life, their flames dancing and producing a dim light. Though definitely a situation that should be frightening, she oddly found herself at ease in these surroundings. The resounding clack of her heels on the wood floor echoing down the hall the only thing breaking the silence as she continued on her journey.

The large closed double doors at the end of the corridor momentarily halted her forward progress. Placing her hands on the doors she pushed hoping they were not locked. The doors gave way rather easily for the sheer size of them, revealing the massive library within. Her mouth opened in awe at the sight before her. Dust particles fell in a lazy dance through the soft light that streamed in from the skylights, time seemingly standing still. The light softly touched and illuminated the books lining the walls from left to right, from the ground to the ceiling. Never had she seen so many books in her life. If she had read one everyday for the rest of her life she didn't think she could finish all of them. Despite the room being cold and dusty she felt the warmth of the wood, the room smelling of pinewood and of paper. Each book seems to call out beckoning her on an adventure. A globe sat in the center of the room as if to see this room was it's own world, that it contained the world within it's walls and on it's shelves. There were wooden tables on either side of the globe, sanctuaries where one could go to be immersed in countless worlds. The ceiling was painted with murals and the moonlight that crept in made it seem as if it were being presented to someone. There was a small staircase on each side of the room that led to a balcony It was wrapped around the room creating a kind of second floor since the ceiling seemed to stretch high up. On the left and right side of the room were rolling ladders to help reach some of the books on the first level as well.

This place was much bigger and more enchanting than hers. Without a second thought she stepped in and studied the room in awe. She turned to take in every inch of the room and her dress spun with her movements. She took a few light steps and spun around, her hair and dress following her movements as she smiled. She began to walk quickly around the room back and forth between different sections of the bookcase, the clack of her heels echoing through the library. She traced her fingers along rows of books as she passed them by, enjoying the feel of the different textured leathers with her soft skin, a smile on her face. Each looked and felt different, the covers of different colors and each book in a different state of wear. Everyone had their favorite book after all.

From the minute she had walked in she had been watched. Concealed at the entrance of the room, a shadowy figure followed her every movement. Studying Lucy as she lithely ran and spun around the room, elated at being in such a magnificent library. Moonlight bathed her delicate form, illuminating her pale skin and glimmering off her blonde hair like a halo, giving her the appearance of something angelic. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her long hair, thin waist, full hips and welcome bust. She looked delicious. Suddenly, Lucy turned around feeling another presence and looked back toward the entrance of the room. She frowned, seeing nothing. Maybe it was her imagination.

"I see you like books," came a deep voice from behind her. She froze on the spot, her breath catching in her throat at hearing a dark chuckle. "What's the matter princess? Too afraid to turn around?" He mocked.

Her cheeks went light pink with anger. She came all this way already and now she was going to freak out?! She might as well prove him wrong. She wasn't going to be a scared little girl. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around, her eyes widening as she came face to face with the voice's owner. A young man appearing to be about her age stared back at her. The same moonlight that shimmered off of her made his pale skin appear nearly ghostly, washing out what seemed to be pink hair in a kind of gray overtone, which fascinated her. He was dressed in black pants and lace-up leather black boots, a belt over the bend in the shoe the only decorative piece on them. A calf-length black cloak hung about his shoulders, completing the dark ensemble. Much like Mavis' statue, a red ribbon tied at the neck secured the cloak in place. The matching red trim made for a nice contrast with the black, which had been faded out by the dim light of the room. Onyx eyes pierced her soul as they gazed at her and she hates to admit it but she found him quite enchanting. Oddly, she felt like she could be drawn to him easily. He smiled at her showing his fangs and her eyes widened further in surprise.

"V-Vampire?" She gulped as realization hit her, her voice cracking.

"Hooh, seems you know what I am. Usually people just call me a monster at seeing me." His smirk widened.

"W-Well you have the fangs that resemble a vampire," She said taking a step back. He deftly matched her movement, denying her any kind of retreat. "Y-You just don't have the eyes...I know from b-books I've read that v-vampires have red glow-" before she could finished his eyes glowed red and she froze.

Taking advantage of the moment, he stepped closer to her, their faces and bodies mere inches apart, a dangerous look in his eyes. He had to give her credit for not trying to run away in sheer terror. The bold gaze she returned was not completely undaunted, however; he could see the fear and anxiety and...what was that? He saw some other emotion that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Never before had she seen such colored eyes. Ruby red with cat-like pupils, the torch light glinting off the flecks of gold tint making them periodically glitter. Admiration and curiosity began to negate the fear she initially felt.

"Beautiful." She found herself saying in a dazed state. The vampire was taken aback by her comment, not expecting that from the person who was to be his next prey.

"Huh?" His brow furrowed as he looked at her quizzically, waking her from her trance.

"Your eyes…I've never seen anything like them before," she said. "The color and the shape of your pupil, they're so unusual…they remind me of rare, precious jewels. I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life." She blushed slightly and looked to the side feeling embarrassed at the realization she had stared into a stranger's eyes for so long.

She expected some kind of reaction from him. Whether it be praise, anger, or something like that, but instead, her attention was caught by a small snorting sound. Full blown hilarity is what she was met with as she looked back up at him. He was laughing hard, his hands on his stomach, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. She had given him sincerity and in return all she got was a chuckle? Lucy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, a vein popping on her forehead as she crossed her arms. She looked to the side, her face red with anger and embarrassment. After what seemed like an eternity his laughs finally died down into small chuckles before stopping.

"Well, that was unexpected," He teased with a smile, making her pout even more. He chuckled at her cute reaction. "You must be pretty weird if you find something beautiful in a vampire."

"I'm not weird!" She found herself shouting, her small hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," He said, brushing her off. "Anyway, let's get back to business." He said eyeing her.

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion as he smiled evilly at her.

"Well, the part where I start to drain all of your blood of course."

"Ohh." She said quietly, stunned. In all of the discord she had forgotten about this, being a vampire, of course he was going to drink her blood. That would make her his prey. Uh oh. She grabbed the sides of her dress and lifted it above her ankles taking a step back. "Uhm...does it have to be all of my blood?" She asked him. He remained silent and merely continued eyeing her as if daring her to try to bolt. She continued to back away slowly, gingerly… wary he may pounce on her at any moment and stalling for time. "Uh...I-I mean d-do you really have to do that? C-couldn't you drink a bit now...then drink some later...Y-you know...s-so you can have it for a longer period?" she began to sweat slightly as she managed to put some distance between the two of them. He chuckled darkly moving toward her, erasing the small amount of progress she had made.

"Sorry, I'm not into torturing my prey. It will be a lot more painful for you if I keep you like livestock instead of just draining you and ending your life quickly."

That's it! She needed to get out of here and away from him! She turned around and took off running. He didn't move a muscle though. He cocked his head to the side and watched in amusement as she ran and struggled to save herself. Always being to enjoy the hunt, especially when his prey was young maidens like her, he decide he would allow her to struggle a bit. Lucy cursed as she tried to get away. It seemed like all she did these days was run. Just once she would like to stand and fight. Fight for her rights... for her life. Not doing it made her feel weak and she hated that. But what was she supposed to do against a freaking vampire? The best she could do was outsmart him.

"Vampire traits...vampire traits…" she chanted to herself as she ran, rounding a corner. "Think, come on Lucy, think. Enhanced strength, enhanced speed…" she huffed going through the list in her mind. "Smell?" she shook her head. "What else? Eyesight?" she knew she couldn't make it back down the stairs to the main entrance, she would definitely be caught. Her best chance was to find a safe place to hide and then try to sneak away after he'd moved on. She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, shutting it again after she was inside. "They can't pass through walls...unless he can transform into a bat and find a way to squeeze in here from somewhere," she said, her eyes adjusting to the dark room. The only source of light, the vivid night sky filtering in through the wide windows opposite the door.

The light curtains that reached down nearly to the ground did little to keep the light out. Bookshelves lined the wall to the right of her with a small table and couch sitting towards the center of the room. A desk and mirror resided on the wall across from the bookcases. She focused back on the window. Maybe that could be an escape. She walked over to it and pushed the curtains open. Opening it up, she looked down and noticed that while it was pretty far from the ground, it still looked like she could manage the drop. She could probably try to shimmy her way down the house somehow. After all, she did love to climb trees when she was younger and she had often escaped from her room back then by climbing out of the mansion window.

"Here goes nothing," she said, taking a deep breath and leaning down to rip her dress for more maneuverability.

As she was about to rip her dress she paused, spotting the mirror. It was a rather large mirror that stood as tall as she did, a wide stone base holding it upright as it rested on the ground. The frame surrounding the fragile mirror seemed to have been cut and smoothed from one single massive stone. Whoever had crafted the piece had hand-carved an elegant castle motif into the top of the framework. Two placid dragons stood guard on the right and left of the frame, while a third curled protectively around the center castle tower at the top of the frame, its mouth opened in a fierce snarl bearing a mouth full of jagged teeth. Where the castle's flag should have been at the apex of the center tower, instead sat a small fairy-like creature with wings and a tail. Lucy moved closer until she stood in front of it, taking in the small details of the creator had put into the mirror. The three dragons seemed so alive and she swore she could almost see the fairy giggling and skipping. She found the mirror as enchanting as the vampire she had just met. She was so captivated by it that, she had failed to notice one important detail. There was no reflection, not of her anyway. She froze finding it more than a little odd. How come it...sure...vampires didn't have a reflection but...she was human! Why wasn't her reflections showing?! Something was wrong with the mirror.

Lucy frowned and touched the mirror, dragging her hand down and feeling the smooth, cold, glassy surface. She closed her eyes and hummed lightly. If anyone were to ask her what she was doing, she wouldn't be able to tell them, she just felt the need to do it. It seemed like the natural thing to do. Maybe that vampire was right, maybe she was weird. Feeling the mirror react, her humming and movements abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes to see that she had subconsciously traced a mark with her palm, a symbol that began to glow. Circles and formulas illuminated around the symbol on the mirror's surface beneath the palm she held to it. She could feel the glassy surface becoming soft, almost like a thick liquid that could be pushed through, but in this case it seemed to be pulling her through. A sense of panic boiled in her chest, her eyes widening as the mirror made to swallow her whole. She let out a squeak when a flash of light emanated from the warped surface, filling the room momentarily in a blinding brightness. Fast as it had appeared, the light retreated back into the glass surface leaving the room empty, the dark moving back in to reclaim its rightful place. Lucy was gone, swallowed by whatever lay beyond the mirror's surface. A small figure flew in from the window and landed on top of the mirror.

"Hmm, this is kinda interesting," he hummed, his tail waving idly from side to side.

"Tch." another voice joined in. "To think she found her way to the other side...just who is she?" he brooded, placing a hand on the mirror. The scathing look he was sporting began to melt as a deadly grin spread across his lips, revealing his fangs. His eyes glowed red, the gold in them glinting in response to the exhilaration he was beginning to feel.

"Heh, I'm all fired up now," he said darkly.

"Aye," his small feline friend replied.

The other side of the mirror

"Ow," Lucy whined rubbing her head. "W-What was that?" she asked herself, disoriented, but otherwise unharmed.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around finding herself in a fog blanketed forest. She tried to recall the events before this. She had found that mansion... a breathtaking library was inside where she met a vampire... the memory of his burning eyes sending a shiver through her. He had chased her and she ended up in a room with a mysterious mirror. After that, everything was fuzzy. She just remembered waking up here, outside. She sighed and stood up, patting the dust and leaves from her skirts. She wasn't going to get anywhere just sitting there, and so she began to walk. Tucking her arms around her body against the chilly autumn winds that blew through the forest, she took in her surroundings as she journeyed forward. Hardly any leaves remained on the trees. Most had fallen by now to make a dirty, crumpled blanket covering the ground, or had been carried off by the breeze. She followed the worn path that ran through the thick trees. Traveling on, she began to notice an odd light that blanketed the forest around her. Looking up into the night sky, the source leered back at her, revealing itself. Rather than her familiar cornsilk yellow lunar friend smiling back, an ominous blood-red counterpart was hanging in its place. She frowned knowing that was impossible. Her train of thought broke as her body pitched forward onto the ground before her. Groaning in slight pain, she looked behind her to see what she had tripped over. Her hand shot to her mouth stifling a scream, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of a skeletal arm holding a rusted pipe.

"Aah! Sorry sorry! That's mine!" a voice came from not too far away, a figure approaching Lucy's position. It reached for the arm and picked it up attaching it...to...his... body. Her gaze followed the arm up and to the person that came to get it. Her eyes widened impossibly further, her expression one of pure disbelief.

"A-A talking skeleton!" she shouted pointing at it.

"Huh?" he questioned, putting his pipe in his mouth. "Well, of course I am. Can't you see that girlie? Must be blind if you can't." he began to laugh at her.

Lucy noticed he seemed to be average height...what was average height for a skeleton? Could that be said about a skeleton? She didn't know. He wore a light green shirt with dark colored flowers on it, that was faded and torn. His tattered pants came down to a few inches below his knees, a light belt adorned with black stars held them perched atop his pelvic bones , though she didn't know exactly how they didn't slip right off when he walked.

"W-W-W-Wh-" she began stuttering and he put his fingers up to his chin.

"Wait a second...You…" he interrupted. "Human?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Huh? Human? What are you talking about Wakaba?! There's no way a hu-" another voice came, but trailed off at seeing the girl. "Human!" she turned her head at the new voice and saw a second skeleton.

This skeleton seemed to be about as tall as the other but wore more clothes, not that it really mattered or made any sense. He wore a white coat that came down to his knees, it had a faded purple collar and there were some rips in the coat. He wore a dark shirt, brown pinstriped pants that contrasted with the white, and a light belt tied around him with a square buckle.

"W-Why?!" Lucy shouted in confusion and got up to run.

"Oi w-wait!" Wakaba called but then sighed, "It's all your fault! You scared her away Macao."

"What? Me?! You're not much different, we're both scary enough to her!" They continued to argue with each other oblivious to the fact that poor Lucy was gaining more and more distance.

"Just what is this place? First a vampire, now talking skeletons?!" she cried. "What's next? Werewolves, zombies, and witches?!" Unfortunately for Lucy, her questions were soon answered.

Reaching a town-like settlement, she immediately came face to face with its inhabitants. Monsters. That was the only word that came to her mind. Her eyes widened as she took in the residents milling about the streets. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real. Monsters weren't real! Yet, a village of them was right in front of her. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to gape at the blonde intruder.

"Human?"

"A human girl?"

"Human?!"

Lucy heard surprised voices ring out in the night air as they caught sight of her and the realization that she was not one of them. The creatures of the night began to approach her from all sides, causing Lucy's head to whip from side to side as she watched the encroaching mob warily. She stumbled backward for a few steps in a futile attempt to keep distance between her and them, but it was to no avail as they continued to advance. Her heart beat faster in her chest as they quickly closed in on her, trapping her. I'm cornered... Lucy began to panic at the thought. She was outnumbered and surrounded... and it was beginning to feel like there was little hope for escape this time. Her breathing became ragged as she began to hyperventilate, seeing them close in around her.

"Hoh, a human. This is very intriguing." a female voice rang out.

Lucy looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a female werewolf. She had scarlet red fur with brown highlights. A darker red pair of werewolf's ears were perked up at full attention atop her head. She wore armored gloves that came up and met her shoulder plates. The main part of the armor was dress-like and rather revealing, showing the top part of her chest and stopping at mid thigh. Thigh-high boots completed the ensemble, making her appear combat ready.

"Hmm...she does smell delicious," a young male werewolf said with a smirk. He was shirtless, wearing only a simple pair of shorts. The silver cross that hung from his neck a sharp contrast to the glossy black fur he was showing off.

"Loooove rivaaaalll," sang a ghostly voice. The owner of the disembodied voice, a ghost girl with shoulder length blue hair, appearing out of thin air moments later flying at full speed right through Lucy.

"Kya!" escaped her lips as Lucy jumped, her hair standing on end at the ghost's unexpected appearance. The spirit passing through her body had felt like someone had doused her in ice water, an involuntary shiver running through her at the memory.

"My my, now don't scare her off."

Lucy looked over and saw a beauty with long, white-hair sauntering toward her, the extra sway in her step accentuating the curve of her hips. She had horns on her head, dark wings folded up behind her back and a tail swaying back and forth. The sexy woman wore a black one piece outfit that barely contained her breasts. The sides of the outfit were cut high, revealing her curvy hips, the front part of the suit barely big enough to cover things better left to the imagination. She wore black thigh-high boots, giving the look an extra 'oomph'. Lucy noticed more and more how beautiful the woman was as she walked up to her. The woman ran a hand sensually up Lucy's arm and over her shoulder. She pulled the blonde tightly to her and let out a soft moan as their breasts pressed together. Her hand slid around to Lucy's lower back while she brought her other hand up to her chin, using her fingers to tilt Lucy's head up.

"Aren't you a cutie?" she said seductively, slowly licking Lucy's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira when you're writhing in pleasure. What's your name beauty?" she asked licking her lips as she slid her hand from Lucy's back to her behind.

"L-L-L-Lucy," she barely managed to speak. Too many emotions were travelling through her. Mira could see fear, surprise, confusion...but there was more...there was curiosity and longing laced in. She frowned, not expecting that from the young blonde.

"Mira-ne~" another succubus sang, as she approached Lucy from behind.

This girl had short white hair and was pretty much dressed in the same outfit as Mira's. Instead of being all black, however, this girl's attire was a silver-gray in color. The girl wrapped her arms around Lucy from behind and slid her hands up between the two girls. She squeezed them in between the two girls breasts making them moan in unison.

"Don't keep her all to yourself," Lisanna pouted as she leaned in close and captured part of Lucy's ear between her lips. Lucy gasped as Lisanna sucked sensually on her ear, her tongue snaking out and brushing against it.

"Will you give the girl some air?" a small witch girl with blue hair chided, "Always so freaking horny."

"Ah yeah? So you can use her for your twisted research?! No way!" Lisanna said to Levy, sticking her tongue out. "Her ear tastes good enough. I can't imagine what other places taste like," she said, she and Mira exchanging wicked grins, making Lucy blush.

A ghost passed through Lucy, startling her and making her squirm between the two succubi. She managed to wiggle herself free of the sisters making them pout. They stared longingly at Lucy as she took a few steps back from them, as though she had taken away their favorite toy.

"Human!" a young girl exclaimed. She wore a cute blue and yellow dress with shockingly blue hair tied up into twintails on either side of her head. "Whoaaa! This is the first time I see one in person!" she said excitedly.

More monsters seemed to approach her. There were the two frankenstein monsters, one of them very muscular with white hair and long sideburns, and the other had long spiky black hair and was muscular himself though not as crazy as the first. There were two zombies, one thin and kind of tall while the other was big and round. It seemed they were fighting for attention over the witch girl. She noticed a few other monsters the two skeletons she saw earlier mixed in. Lucy observed each of them as they seemed to forget about her momentarily and moved to interact amongst themselves. The two succubus sister's fought over Lucy, while the zombies continued fighting over the witch as she ignored them, though it seemed that the frankenstein with long black hair was analyzing her, and the other frankenstein shouted something about 'manly!' to no one in particular.

Lucy overheard the black haired frankenstein saying something about 'bunny girl' not being able to handle the witch's experiments. The scarlet colored werewolf was deep in thought, trying to figure out how a human had gotten here, when a second male werewolf, with blue fur and a red tattoo over one of his eyes, appeared and joined in her thinking. The black haired male werewolf simply leered at her with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Love rival and Gray-sama." the water ghost sang.

"Uh...wh-what is this place?" she found herself asking, the rampant chaos getting to be a little much for Lucy.

They all stopped and looked at her as if they had just realized she was still there and had forgotten all about her, making Lucy frown in confusion. Her expression quickly changed to one of fear and concern, a hundred pairs of eyes focusing solely on her and the oddity that she was once again.

"Anyway," one of the skeletons said, "A human here is a rare opportunity."

"Catch her!" they shouted and began to run toward her, causing Lucy to squeak and take off running.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go," she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Love rival must diiieee!" the water ghost howled passed through her head, making her gasp for air, the sensation unpleasantly like diving head-first into a freezing cold lake.

"Waaiiiittt~" Lisanna sang flying towards her with Mira trailing behind.

Lucy kicked off her heels as she ran, the cumbersome footwear flying off to the side somewhere. She found a path and began running along it, eventually being lead up to the front of a castle. It actually looked quite similar to the mansion from the graveyard, but it was much bigger. Without a second thought, she pushed open the large doors and entered the building. Déjà vu... she thought entering the mansion, only this version of the hall was much larger. Tables were lined up on the left and right and a large bar with stools sat at the back of the hall.

"We got her!"  
"She can't run now!"

Numerous excited voices rang out behind her reminding her of the pack of hounds that had been loosed to hunt her earlier at her father's command. Lucy whirled around to face her pursuers upon hearing them enter the building. First a vampire, now a crowd full of night creatures...Lucy pinched herself thinking, hoping she was dreaming, but it wasn't so. She staggered backward, exhausted, until her her back hit the cold stone of a wall with a soft thump and sighed. There was no escape now. Well, I guess this is the end, She thought to herself. But before any of them reached her, a crimson fog swirled around her putting the monsters on alert and pausing their advance.

"No one is touching her," a dark voice rang out, "She's mine." A figure materialized out of the very fog itself. It was the same vampire she had met in the mansion earlier.

"Oi Natsu! What's the meaning of this?!" the raven haired werewolf asked in annoyance.

"Shut up stripper," Natsu hissed, the two shooting mutual death glares at each other.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop!" the crimson werewolf said stepping between them. They both "tch'd" and looked away.

"Erza-san sure is scary," one of the skeletons said, the both of them nodding in unison.

"Natsu! What do you mean she's yours?!" Mira pouted, crossing her arms under her sizeable bust.

"She's right!" Lisanna said plaintively, her face mirroring her sister's disappointment.

"When you find prey, it's common courtesy to share it," Levy said pointedly.

"She's off limits!" he growled at the crowd. Lucy stayed quiet as tension grew thick between the vampire and the mob, not wanting to get in the middle of...whatever this was.

"My, my. This is the first time I seen my brother have such an interest in keeping prey to himself." Dark purple smoke billowed between Natsu and the crowd, a figure forming from it in the same manner Natsu had. He had short black hair that lay down on his head and dark eyes. He wore a simple black robe with gold trim, a silver pendant peaking out from between the high, open collar. "What could possibly be the reason for this?" he asked regarding Lucy with interest. The uncomfortable prickle that was working its way up her spine under his scrutinizing gaze compelled an unconscious movement to shelter herself behind Natsu. Natsu saw that from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Yet, I can see why you took such an interest. After all, no ordinary human can access the portal from the mirror."

"Ah! So noisy!" came a plaintive voice from upstairs.

Lucy looked at the figure walking down the staircase and her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat and her face went pale. Walking down the steps towards the group was a young man with a muscular toned body. Spiky blonde hair stuck out from his head in every direction as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His dark blue eyes were narrowed to slits, his eyes adjusting to the light of the hall. He wore a blue vest with gray fur and dark pants tucked inside his boots. He yawned showing his fangs and surveyed the crowd to see what the commotion was. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Lucy, pausing slightly before continuing his descent.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucy," a slow, lazy smile widening across his face as he saw her flinch. "It's been awhile. I have to say you've grown up quite beautiful."

Why? How? Why is he here? How is he...alive? Too many questions ran through Lucy's mind about the boy, Sting Eucliffe. He was one of her distant relatives that lived in the same town as her, but had gone missing awhile ago. No one knew where he had gone and a body was never found. That wasn't really why she was shocked though. What was really surprising was the fact that he had gone missing 15 years ago, when he was 18 and she was 7. He should've been over 30 by now, but it looked like hadn't aged a day since then. A slim figured female appeared from a white fog behind Sting, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her short white hair matched the white dress she wore, the V neckline of the garment plunging quite low.

"What's the matter darling?" she asked him sweetly and he just smiled at her.

That's when Lucy noticed the red in their eyes, just like the vampire she had met in the library. That meant when Sting had gone missing...he somehow ended up here and became a vampire. Lucy stared at the girl realizing, from their body language, that it must have been her that turned him.

"What's with all the ruckus?" a small old man appeared. He was bald except for the gray hair he had growing on the sides, matching his mustache. Everything was familiar save for the dark yellow-green pallor of his skin. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, deciding to stay quiet. The old man saw her reaction and smiled, raising one bushy eyebrow in her direction.

"M-Makarov." she said in almost a whisper, but the others still heard her.

"My, my... it's an honor for you to know my name," Makarov said to Lucy.

"Y-you're the owner of the mansion and graveyard. You built everything a century ago. W-why are you still…"

"Hoh," he began, a few fingers stroking his chin as he thought. "So you know who I am, but however, let me make it clear. I'm not alive anymore," he said, making a wide sweeping motioned toward the crowd of night creatures, "None of these brats are either."  
Lucy followed the gesture to the group and nodded. "We're what you call monsters. We've forsaken humanity and become one with the night.

"T-Then this place is…" she began and Makarov nodded.

"Yes, this place is for monsters to live. It's an artificial dimension created by our founder centuries ago. There are various portals around the human world for us to use to travel from here to there. But never has a human come through the portal...and you do look familiar-" before he could continue Makarov was cut off by a loud and bright voice.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" a young blonde ghost announced enthusiastically, the words appearing in the air in front of her. She floated down and landed in front of Lucy. She seemed to be wearing a pink layered robe with a ribbon tied in a bow at her neck, wing-like adornments wrapped around her ears. "I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermillion, the founder of this sanctuary." Lucy looked at her and then around, still disoriented by everything that was happening. She tried to process all that was going on as she shook Mavis's hand.

"Wait, Fairy Tail? Don't you mean Fairy Tale?" Lucy asked writing out the difference in the air as if her finger were a pen.

"Originally it was Fairy T-a-l-e, but it sounded kind of boring so I changed it to Fairy T-a-i-l. It's more interesting that way, don't you think?"

"But why? This is place is.."

"Like out of a fairy tale book!" Mavis finished. "Mythical creatures gathering together in one place! Dancing and singing!" she sang as she floated up and danced around. "This is my fairy tale! I love this place so much! It's a page of my adventure… our adventures together! Our fairy tale!" she said excitedly, her expression growing dark the next instant, "our twisted fairy tale." The bleak tone her voice had taken on made goosebumps spring up along Lucy's arms and gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oddly though, she didn't find the place as frightening as it was before.

"Are we done now?" Natsu growled, everyone turning their attention to him. "Look, I don't give a crap what you guys want. I saw her first, so she's mine. Finders keepers!" he shouted and moved in front of Lucy, looking down at her. She looked up at him and he smirked opening his coat. She saw the rest of his outfit, a black top that hugged his torso, a belt holding up his dark pants and a silver flame necklace hanging from his neck. Before she could protest, he brought his cloak over her, covering her from head to toe in the thick fabric. The next instant, she vanished into thin air.

"Tch, cheapo." Gray muttered.

"Not fair," the succubi whined.

"My experiment!" Levy cried on Gajeel's shoulder, who was trying to drag her away, the two zombies dogging their heels.

"Well, anyway, be careful Natsu." Erza said before leaving, Jellal following close behind.

"Have fun with her! Don't forget to treat her well!" Mavis sang landing next to Makarov and Zeref. Natsu gave her a withering look before disappearing into a puff of crimson smoke.

"Think we'll see her again?" Zeref asked.

"Who knows what that brat has in mind for her ? I almost pity her." Makarov said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Natsu will treat her well." Mavis smiled. "That girl has something special that Natsu has sniffed out already. I'm sure we'll all see her again." she said. "Soon."


	3. The Third Night

**AN: Hey guys glad you've been liking it so far and we've enjoyed reading the comments and reviews so keep them coming xD Also so you guys know this is the end of the fic but we will be releasing a bonus chapter tomorrow at the same time.**

 **We did want to answer/address a couple of them here so here we go :)**

 **Twishadowhunter-Really good so far, though I don't think it's nessecary to mention the outfits of every character or at least not in ways you did :)**

 **Thanks for the review! If you remember correctly Natsu mentions something about Lucy's 'eye for detail'. Since the story is from her perspective, the description of everyone's outfits was a way for us to showcase her attention to detail.**

 **Grizzly98-This chapter was awesome cant wait to see wuat else happens. Are you gonna do a chapter from Natsu's P.O.V.?**

 **Also thank you for the review! xD To answer your question though, the story is really from Lucy's perspective. we will have a couple parts though that are from Natsu's point of view.**

* * *

Lucy awoke in a large bed atop the blankets. She looked around and noticed it was still night outside. The room was dimly lit from the torches mounted on the wall. She looked down at the crimson sheets of the king sized bed that she was on and gently brusehd her hand along the soft fabric. She winced slightly as she began to register the throbbing in her head and she gently rose a hand to her head.

"W-where am I?" she asked softly.

"You're finally up." A voice said, a figure emerging from the darkness. It was the vampire from the library. "N-Natsu." she found herself saying and he smirked.

"Quite gutsy calling me by name princess." she looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Am I not allowed to?"

Natsu looked at her, the fear absent from her voice intriguing. He remained silent as his gaze seemed to pierce through her soul. They continued to stare at each other, Natsu moved closer to the bed. He slowly placed one knee up on the bed and eventually got on it completely. Lucy didn't move or anything as he made his way closer. He slowly reached out, taking a few strands of her hair between his fingers and pulled his hand back letting her hair slide down. Lucy looked over slightly watching as he did so before returning her gaze to him. Looking into her eyes he could see that the fear she had when they first met was gone.

"Why aren't you afraid? You're going to die after I'm done with you." he said and her breathing began to intensify slightly.

"I don't know." she practically whispered as her eyes trailed down his body. She saw the silver flame that shone in the dim light. "I thought vampires couldn't wear silver." Natsu chuckled at the comment. Here he was talking about killing her and she was asking about the technicalities of being a vampire.

"Silver, guns, garlic...they don't kill us. The sun...at most weakens us." he told her.

"Then...mirror reflection?"

"We have reflections too. Where you humans come up with half the stuff that you 'know' about us vampires is beyond me. Seems it's more for entertainment value." he says. And her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Tell me more!"

"You know I'm about to kill you right?" she looked off to the side and then back to him.

"I know it's probably my last night here...so...if possible...I'd like to have all of my questions answered before I die...as kind of a last wish." she said with hope in her eyes which surprised him. She wanted to chat before he killed her. Most people were too scared to even say a word to him. He smirked finding her courage admirable.

"Seems fair enough. What would you like to know?" he said and she smiled, beaming at him.

"Everything. I want to know everything about you. About all of you! I want to know if what I've read in book is fake or true."

Natsu pulled back slightly and nodded at her. They sat on the bed all night and talked about monsters, facts vs the myths, comparing what was true and what wasn't. Eventually conversation shifted to more personal matters and they ended up sharing things about themselves. He learned how she had run away from home because she refused to live trapped in a gilded cage. She wanted freedom to explore and pursue her own interests. This 'punishment', to her, was much better than living a doll's life. They jumped easily from one topic to the next, the endless night masking the passing hours. Never had he had such a long conversation with anyone, let alone with a human. It was new, it was different. It began to awaken...something deep inside him… but what? How the hell should he know? It felt as though something had begun to thaw at the very core of him, which was ironic.

Before he knew it, Lucy had fallen asleep. She had to be exhausted with all of the running she had done and excitement from earlier. The lengthy conversation they'd just had must have used up what little energy she had left. He chuckled… stubborn girl had fought off sleep that long just so she could learn about his world. Surprisingly, Natsu found he rather enjoyed it and caught himself smiling as he pulled the covers over her. He looked down softly at her and brushed a few strands of her blonde hair back. He stepped back. What was she doing to him? His eyes narrowed slightly, streams of sunlight peeking in through the window, as a cloud of crimson enveloped him and he disappeared, letting her sleep.

The next day when Lucy had woken up it was evening again. She had slept ALL day. Not too surprising considering the all nighter she had pulled talking her head off. Sitting up in the bed she yawned and stretched out her arms above her head. She looked around the room to find it empty, an odd sinking feeling settling in her. The low setting sun bathed her room in scarlet colors. Looking over to the side on a small table was a tray with bread and water, food. Her stomach growled at the sight, her cheeks slightly flushing. She got up and walked over to the small table and sat in the chair next to it.

"I guess today is the last day I'll see the sun," she said walking back to the bed after finishing her meal.

Pulling aside the sheer drapes, she watched the remaining daylight fade behind the surrounding hills. The sudden sense of longing that came over her tightened in her chest. If only she had more time to enjoy the freedom she had finally gotten... but trying to escape had proven futile more than once. Even if she did make it out of the castle, she risked being caught by the villagers again. Morbidly, she was beginning to think perhaps she wouldn't suffer too long before death if she put her trust in him. She sat on the bed staring absently out of the dark window, everything that had happened yesterday seeming unreal, as though it had all just been a bad dream. The feeling of a sudden familiar presence shook her from her thoughts. She didn't turn to look at him, but knew he was there.

"So all of the missing persons cases...it was because of you guys. You took them." she said, causing him to hesitate next to the bed. "Well, that explains a lot," she chuckled sarcastically, a hint of sadness laced in it. Natsu felt a slight pressure in his chest, though he didn't know why. "Natsu...Is it possible to become a vampire?" she asked finally turning to face him. He looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Yesterday, when I met all of your friends. I saw someone familiar...a distant relative of mine, he went missing years ago and now...he's a vampire."

"Yes...it's possible to turn." he said slowly. "But not everyone can survive the process. It's a hard one." he told her and she nodded.

"I'm just glad."

"Of?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Of him being happy." she smiled at Natsu. He must have still look confused because she went on to explain. "When I saw him for the first time after all these years...he had a woman by his side and I assume it's because of her that he was turned. So I'm just saying that it must be nice for him to have found his love and be able to live for eternity with her." she smiled warmly.

Natsu had a blank expression on his face but Lucy could see a small fragment of emotion in his onyx eyes. He knew this he felt...something...himself. It was small but it was there. It had been awhile since he last had felt anything. Emotion had become this foreign thing for him, to the point where it was beginning to be a little hard to comprehend. This was why he was surprised by her. Surprised by the fact that she managed to find this whole ordeal okay. Sure he was used to it and didn't really feel anything regarding it. It was normal, a routine thing by now. For her though, it was anything but routine. For a human he expected her to be afraid, to be like the others. How could she find this situation okay, pleasing even? Maybe it was because she didn't know. After all he was there when Yukino brought Sting before them. He remembered the pain that he went through after his night with Yukino. The agonizing screams, the way Sting's body twisted and writhed in pain when he underwent the transformation process. He wasn't kidding when he told Lucy is a brutal process. Sting knew firsthand just how brutal. The sight was not at all pretty but Yukino stayed by his side and encouraged him. She suffered every minute along with him seeing the man she loved go through such excruciating pain. Natsu, though, didn't care. All he saw was a waste of time. All he saw was the torture both of them were put through. Why go through all of that agony and suffering. So no she didn't know. She couldn't even imagine….but still...if Lucy had been present there with them he had a feeling she would find the beauty in such a situation. She would call it a wonderful and beautiful transformation, one that was worth the pain. Lucy truly surprised him by defining everything he expected. She was amazing in that way.

"As I thought..You're kinda weird." he smirked and she frowned at him. "But the kind I like." he said leaning on the bed and cupping her chin. "Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun eating you up."

He said in a dark but husky voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Those words should've probably freaked her out but oddly enough when she looked in his eyes all she could see was attraction in them. They gazed into each other's eyes both feeling kind of dazed. Natsu hadn't used any charms on her yet this girl was offering herself to him on a silver platter. He brought his other hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her.

"It's weird." she began in a whisper. "Your skin is ice cold, yet all I can feel is fire."

He slowly traced his fingers down across her jawline and to her neck, gently brushing his thumb across her pulse point. She let out a relieved sigh and leaned into the touch making her long for more. He brought his hands back up to her face and cupped her face in them.

"How did you manage to get through the portal? Why aren't you afraid? Why are you so calm?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers. "Just who are you?" he breathed out and she felt it against her face.

"Lucy...just Lucy…" she managed to breathe out as she closed her eyes.

"Is that so?" he smirked and leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss.

Lucy moaned at his touch, her hands moving to grab onto his cape. Their kiss intensified, becoming heated and fast.. He brushed his hands through her long blonde hair as she pulled him closer and returned the kiss hungrily. She let out a soft moan as their tongues battled for dominance, sliding against each other. She could feel his sharp teeth brush her lips and she found that she enjoyed it. She didn't mind when he bit at her bottom lip and drew blood, licking it up with his tongue. Natsu felt himself wanting her more and more, the scent of her and the sweet taste of her blood driving him insane. He groaned as they deepened the kiss again and he enjoyed the warmth of her mouth and of her tongue swirling around his own.

Natsu broke the kiss when he felt that she needed air. _Just what are you doing to me._ He asked himself as he dove in for another heated kiss, want and need building inside of him. He broke the kiss again and began to trail kisses along her jawline before nipping lightly at her earlobe. She sighed softly, slightly tilted her head back, allowing him access to the soft skin of her neck. Eagerly he moved down to kiss and suck at the proffered area. She gasped softly as teasing nips turned to razor sharp fangs sinking into her neck just enough to draw some blood. Rather than suck at the wound as she expected, he merely dragged his tongue across the small trickle of blood that had spilled from the shallow puncture wounds. Lucy exhaled sharply at the mingling sensation of pain and pleasure. Hearing her like that made him more aroused and excited, his vampiric tendencies kicking in. He wouldn't kill her just yet though, no he would toy with her first.

His hands moved upward and she moaned as he grabbed at her chest. He used his sharp nails to rip at her corset making her cry out in surprise at the action. He breathed out sharply as he pulled the material apart revealing her breasts and admired her voluptuous chest rising up and down. Her nipples began to harden at the contact with the cool air. She tries to move her hands over her chest to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists stopping her. He smirked as he held her arms out to the sides, finding the sight arousing and loving how she looked. _Too easy._ He smiled as he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt the tip of his tongue circle her hard nipple, before flicking at it. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts as he began to suck on her nipple and lick at it earning him moans and gasps from her sweet lips. He took her other nipple between his fingers and lightly pinched and rolled the hard nub.

"AH!" she gasped out loud as he played with her and his tongue lathered over her nipple wetting it with his saliva. "Oh, that feels good."

He kissed and licked along her breast before biting it making her gasp again. He licked at the small trickle of blood making it's way down her flesh before moving over and taking her other nipple in his mouth, nipping at it and licking it roughly as he sucked on it making her cry out. She could tell she was very wet down there by the insistent aching between her legs. Never did she think that just having her breasts toyed with would give her this much pleasure. His hands roamed down her back, fingers scratching at the fabric of her dress. He slid his hands down to her bottom and gripped it, pulling her onto his lap as she squeaked in response. He smirked as he continued to nip and suck at her breasts. He left one hand on her bottom, squeezing it. He let his other hand roam over her thigh, down the inside of her leg, and under her dress until he was stopped by an annoying piece of damp cloth. She shivered at the slight contact and gasped sharply as he rubbed her through her underwear.

"Natsu." she breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his head closer to her chest.

He pushed aside the silky material obstructing his way and ran his fingers along her wet folds, hissing at the slick feel of it. She thrashed on his lap as he ran the pad of his finger over her bundle of nerves. Gently lowering her onto her back, he pushed the layers of her dress up until they bunched around her waist in a mass of velvet, satin, and lace. Running his hands up her thighs, a soft groan escaped him before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid it down her legs. Shifting his weight to the side, he lifted her leg up over his shoulder before leaning down placing a trail of soft kisses down the inside of her thigh, stopping at the junction of her hip. The smell of her arousal left him drunk, his mouth watering and head spinning as he neared her core. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from absolutely devouring her then and there.

"Ahh!" Lucy moaned loudly as a warm, wet tongue finally made contact where she desperately wanted him.

Her breathing hitched as he licked and kissed at her most sensitive areas, gasping at the feeling as his tongue pushed inside of her and swirled around. Reflexively, she arched her back and slightly bucked her hips forcing him to grip her thighs harder as he sucked and moved his tongue in and out of her. She whimpered in protest as he withdrew from her, but then moaned loudly when he slowly came back to circle the tip of his tongue around her bundle of nerves. In one swift motion, he sealed his mouth over her clit and rhythmically sucked and licked at it.

"Natsu! …please!" she whispered, breath becoming hitched and ragged as she thrashed around, gripping the sheet tightly against the assault of his ministrations. "Natsu... Na... tsu!"

With each call of his name, his own arousal took it as a chant of encouragement. His actions becoming faster and more aggressive, working Lucy into an incoherent frenzy. He felt her tense and then shudder, her climax hitting her hard causing her to cry out as waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. Sealing his lips over her, he drank up her release as she shook from the pleasure. He gave her one more languorous sweep of his tongue as she came down from her high. Raising his head and licking his lips, Natsu had a stinging regret that vampires had no sense of taste unless it was blood. Thinking again, perhaps this was a good thing. If she tasted as good as she smelled when aroused, he would be dead.

"Lucy." he said huskily as he took in the sight of her.

Her soft pink lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling in an effort to catch her breath, cheeks flushed from exertion, and a thin layer of sweat covering her body despite the chill of the night air. Pale skin glistened in what little light the dark afforded, beckoning him to move in for another taste of her. He watched her delectable breasts heave as she fought to regain control her breathing. A low growl rumbled up from his chest, the incredibly erotic sight of her bringing out more primitive instincts.

It was common knowledge among vampires that blood could take on different flavors when a human experienced certain powerful emotions. For Lucy, this was it. She was actually lucky. He could have tortured her for the tangy taste of blood influenced by extreme terror, but instead he was in the mood for something rich and mildly sweet, and so gave her pleasure instead. Natsu's eyes glowed red, a sign that he was ready to drain her. He leaned down, but before he could reach her neck he was stopped by her hands on his chest. She rolled them over, his eyes going wide with surprise as he found her on top of him. Her legs were on either side of him, her palms planted firmly on his chest. She looked down at him, still panting. He was confused. What was she doing? How dare she interfere with his dinner. Before he could do anything he could see a mischievous smirk spread across her lips.

"Easy there dragon boy. My turn now." she purred. Natsu's eyes widened again at the change her personality had suddenly taken. It was as though an invisible switch had been tripped inside her.

"D-Dragon boy?" he asked in surprise. What was up with that? Sure...Vampire...monster...demon even... but dragon? Where the hell did that even come from?

"Transylvania is famous for its rumors about vampires and other creatures of the night" she began to explain, seeing his confused look. "Amongst them, you can also find rumors of dragon's. You're eyes...correct me if I'm wrong, but they're pretty unusual for a vampire, aren't they? The gold intermingling with that brilliant ruby red... no…not the eyes of a vampire at all, more like a _dragon_." she said. "The fog you emerged from...crimson red reminds me of fire…." she purred leaning into him until their faces were inches apart. He was taken aback by how much she had noticed about him. "The flame symbol on your pendant hints of the warmth you desire, but that is something a vampire can never hope to have." she whispered seductively, lightly brushing her lips against his. "Your skin feels cold," she said moving her lips down to his ear. "Yet all I can feel is searing heat whenever our skin touches," she whispered. "All of this reminds me of a dragon." she licked his ear making him shiver before grazing it with her small, even teeth.

Natsu groaned loudly as he placed his hands on her hips tightly. Damn this woman. She continued to lick and nip at his ear, making him gasp when she circled the tip of her tongue around the inside of it. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sucking lightly as she moved down it. She licked along the nape of his neck and then sealed her mouth on his skin, biting him hard. His eyes widened in surprise for what seemed the thousandth time that night. She actually bit him! A vampire! Bitten by a human! She bit him hard enough to draw blood and she licked it up, cleaning the small wound. She moaned at the taste of his blood turning Natsu on even more. He began to pant, his thoughts being conflicted between the pleasure she was giving him and the pride he felt as a vampire. How could he let a human bite him and draw blood? But damn it felt so good.

His eyes shut as he felt her hands roaming over his body. She unclasped his cape and began to caress his chest down to his abdomen. She moved lower down him as she continued her exploring. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up as she leaned down and began to place open kisses on his skin. Lightning bolts shot down his spine as she left a trail of kisses. A warmth creeping in on him as he felt the warmth of her body on him, her hot mouth on his cold skin.

Oh how he wished for warmth, how he desired fire. For a vampire fire was still dangerous. It was like his opposite. He could never have warm skin again, his blood ran cold leaving his body icey with him missing the warmth. Natsu always wanted the impossible and still tried to get close to fire despite the fact that he would perish. The necklace he wore was a constant reminder of this. His foster father had given it to him saying that one day he would acquire _his fire._ The only fire a vampire like him could feel.

Lucy moved down on him as she placed wet kisses lower on his abdomen. She trailed her tongue across his skin eliciting a gasp from him. She felt something poke against her thigh. She pressed against it and quickly realized what it was as she looked down. She looked back up at Natsu with a smirk.

"I thought vampire's couldn't get hard." she teased, her voice shaking him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her.

"Oh but you'd be surprised." he smirked as he rolled them over so he was on top again.

 _Screw it._ He thought to himself as he smirked down at her. She looked up at him and he saw the lust in her eyes, the inviting look that she wore telling him all that he needed to know. _Blood later._ He thought. _But for now...pleasure first._ He leaned down and captured her lips in an eager kiss. He slid his hands under her and began to pull at the corset again. He only got so far until it stopped coming off. He pulled at it and growled in frustration as he messed with the lace ties and holding the dress together. She giggled a bit as she felt him struggle with undressing her. Damn dress. Why was it so complicated to take off? Natsu frowned and huffed in frustration. She sat up a bit and helped him with her dress. Eventually he got it off of her and removed every piece of cloth that covered her body. Lucy layed back down on the bed and looked up at him lustfully through lidded eyes. She breathed heavily as the setting sun reflected on her hair, the orange-red light dancing on her skin, the room itself bathed in a scarlet hue. It made it seem as if they were surrounded by fire. Natsu's eyes widened in realization at the sight. Fire...she was his fire...the fire he had yearned for all of these centuries...his fire. He growled darkly at the thought, his piercing eyes memorizing every inch of her body, taking in all it had to offer. Lucy began to feel shy under his gaze, his eyes glowing red lust. She began to move to cover her chest and shifted to close her legs.

"Don't cover yourself from me Lucy." he growled unhappily but she didn't miss how his voice was laced with lust. Natsu leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, sliding his hands up her body and up her arms. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "You're beautiful so don't ever try to hide anything from me." he said looking into her eyes as she breathed sharply.

Did he just say she was beautiful? And not in a purely lustful way either? Lucy saw his serious expression and nodded, blushing. He leaned down again and kissed her, sliding his free hand down her body, memorizing all of its curves. She gasped softly at feeling of his hand travel down her soft skin, lightly pressing into it. His hold on her wrists tightened as they deepened the kiss and he slid his tongue along her lips.

Natus then pulled back, sitting up. He pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the ground. His pale skin took on a kind of tanned look as it was bathed in the light of the setting sun. Lucy had to admit that he was pretty attractive. His salmon-pink hair would prob look really good with tanned skin, she wouldn't complain about him as he is now though. She enjoyed this view and it was good enough for her. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled down his toned chest and he smirked catching her gaze. She watched as his hands went to his belt and he began undoing it.

"Natsu." she whimpered impatiently.

"Eager now aren't we princess?" he smirked and she puffed out her cheeks, turning away from him with a blush.

He found the action rather cute which was kind of weird since he hardly found anything cute. He moved so he could take off his boots and the rest of his clothes leaving him as naked as her. She eyed him lustfully and bit her lower lip as she sat up and studied him. Natsu himself, oddly enough, began to feel embarrassed at seeing her looking at him the way she did. He cursed under his breath for feeling this way and moved back onto the bed, pinning her back down on it.

"There's no turning back now princess," he said, his heated gaze boring into her. "You're mine now."

"Natsu… I need you..." she said looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Take me," she whispered.

That was all he needed from her. He growled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned as they deepened the kiss, his hands gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head. Their tongues danced together, his stroking hers in the same practiced movements he had used when he… her cheeks burned at the memory. Sliding his hands down her body, he stopped at her thighs, breaking the kiss just long enough to spread her legs and ease himself between them. They both sighed as he gently slid his length against her wet lips, sending pleasurable shivers through their bodies. He ground his hips into her eliciting another gasp before finally positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting in, breaking past the thin barrier of her remaining innocence. Sharp pain shot through her and her body tensed around him, her thighs gripping his hips, pinning him in place. She dared not move, the feel of him inside her both fulfilling and overwhelming all at the same time, tears prickling under her lids and collecting at the corner of her eyes. He kissed her again trying to ease the pain with pleasure as he allowed her to get used to the new sensation. He was surprised that he was waiting for her to calm down. Generally he was forceful when it came to all his things, but so far he had had a lot of patience with her.

Lucy rolled her hips forward, taking him in deeper and making them both moan. Gripping her hips tightly, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, working with her movements and building a steady rhythm. Sliding her hands up his arms and over his back, she pulled him closer so that the entire length of their bodies touched. He groaned softly as her nails bit into his skin and raked across his back leaving a faint stinging in their wake. Finding the action rather pleasurable, he kissed her harder, driving into her core faster. She broke the kiss, her moans and cries ringing into the air, no longer muffled by his mouth on her.

"Ah Natsu...faster... I need more," she moaned as her body rocked back and forth by his instant compliance with her wish.

"Lucy." he hissed her name enjoying the pleasure he was getting from being inside of her.

"Hah..." she breathed out heavily "H-harder... please..." she gasped loudly, her breath hitched in her throat, as he complied again without giving it a second thought and began thrusting into her harder. "AH! Natsu!"

They moaned and panted as he sped up his thrusts and screwed her harder. A layer of sweat covered their bodies and he could feel the droplets cascading down his face. He slid a hand up and cupped one soft breast, kneading it and running the pad of his thumb over her sensitive nipple making her arch her back into his touch. He licked and sucked at her shoulder and neck keeping up the frenzied rhythm as she whimpered and moaned beneath him. Natsu rested his forehead on her shoulder, wrapping his arms under her lower back, and pulling their hips in tighter together. At this angle, he found he could go even deeper, thrusting in her hard and making her gasp. He inhaled deeply, taking in all of her scents that permeated the air. Her blood scent, her aroused scent, the flowers and herbs she had used in her bath, the unique scent that was purely her. He could pick each one out mingling in the air to create a seductive drug that he found himself getting ever more addicted to the longer he was exposed to it. It was pushing him impossibly closer and closer to the edge. He was doomed, he would never be able to escape her grasp. He brought his forehead to rest on hers as their sweaty bodies continued to move and rock back and forth. She had her eyes shut closed and her mouth hung open as she whimpered and panted. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the bed as she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper. Lucy moaned at the change and Natsu sped up his thrusts even faster, their hips slamming together as he vigorously ravaged her. Natsu panted keeping up with the new pace, his grip on her wrists tightened, unsure of how much longer he could hold out. He brought a hand down and gripped her thigh roughly, his fingers pressing into her skin making her gasp while his other arm he used for support. Lucy's arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his back making him hiss, the pleasure getting to be too much for her.

"Ah ah ah! Natsu!" she cried out as she came, dragging her nails down his back. He grit his teeth at the pleasurable pain and upon feeling her clench around him it pushed him over the edge and he came as well.

"Gahhh Lucy!" he groaned as he continued to thrust into her, releasing inside of her.

His thrusts slowed, riding out the final tremors of their releases. Their chests heaved against each other, panting heavily as they began to wind down from the exertion if their union and the natural high of their orgasms. He shifted his weight onto his forearms so as not to crush her, resting his forehead against hers. They could feel each other's breath coming in warm puffs on their sweat dampened faces, their gazes connecting. A small smile spread across his lips, finding the dazed but satisfied look on her face endearing as she recovered in the aftermath of their intimacy. He pulled himself out of her, then sat back on his heels running a hand through the damp hair that now clung to his forehead. Vampires were supposed to have a lot of stamina, so in a situation like this he could probably normally have lasted ten times longer but...the sight of her, her scent, everything about her was too much. It drove him over the edge. He was unfocused and lost in his lust and desire and his new, weird feelings. He chuckled at the thought. Man, she really did a number on him. Natsu turned his gaze on her, looking serious.

"I'm ready now Natsu." she said looking back, feeling his gaze on her. "You offered me something I never would've gotten it if I kept living under my father's reign...a night of passion." she said with a soft smile. "So in return I'll offer you my life. Take it Natsu. Feed on me...I accept my death if it's for you." she smiled and there it was again. He felt that strange pain in his chest. He found that he almost hesitated that he almost...what was wrong? Never had he given a second thought to taking a life.

"I expect no less." he smiled back.

Natsu leaned down and they shared a final look before he brought his lips to her neck. He kissed her soft, warm skin tenderly and then bit her. She gasped as his fangs sank into her neck but didn't move much. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and he held her by the waist as he drank from her. She could feel a slight burning sensation where his mouth was latched on to her neck and could feel the blood flowing out of her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened at the strange feeling. She bit her lip, putting up no resistance, the sensation of the blood draining from her body a surreal feeling. The moon had emerged in the night sky and the stars twinkled. The cool air blew the leftover autumn leaves, making them dance in the emptiness of the night. The moonlight bathed the room in a cold, blue hue. Her grip on his arms weakened, but his grip on her waist grew as he nearly pierced her skin. He felt her arms drop heavily on the bed at her sides as the remaining bit of her life faded away. He paused, still latched onto her neck. He slowly pulled back and let her go, carefully laying her back on the bed. He moved his hand over her eyes, shutting them and then moved a few strands of hair out of her face. Leaning down, he softly kissed her forehead. He moved off of the bed and looked down at her one last time, her naked body bathed in the moonlight making her look angelic. A lifeless angel.

* * *

The guard ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping over himself a few times before finally making it to his destination. He pushed open two large wooden doors to a large office where a few men were gathered.

"What is it?! You're interrupting an important meeting." a middle aged black haired man shouted angrily at the intruding guard.

"S-Sir…" he began. "W-We found her." he breathed out as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. "We found her sir!"" he said straightening up." Lucy Heartfilia, your daughter was found this morning at the graveyard."

The chair that was facing the window turned slowly revealing a middle aged man with dark eyes, his short dirty blonde colored hair slicked back, he had a trimmed mustache and wore an expensive suit. A rather gruff look was one his face but that was how it always looked in the guard's experience. He just looked at the guard, saying nothing and letting him finish the report. The guard gulped under his gaze.

"W-We..I mean Lucy Heartfilia's body was found resting on top of a gravestone this morning." Jude's eyes widened but he simply nodded.

"Take me there." he said calmly.

The guard nodded and Jude got up to follow the man. The black haired man watched, stunned at how calm Jude was. He cursed under his breath. With the girl dead part of his business would be lost. The guard followed Jude out to his carriage. A half hour passed before Jude reached the crime scene, his carriage pulling to a stop. The black haired man walked out with Jude. Officials were around the roped off scene. Detectives and a medical official investigating the situation, taking pictures of the scene. When the officials saw saw him coming they parted, letting him onto the scene. The guard hung back to give Jude time with his deceased daughter. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her body. She lay across a stone grave, posed with care, her arms across her chest holding two flowers in her hands, a white and red tulip. Lucy had a peaceful look on her face. _So in the end it all came to this..._ Jude sighed. He turned to leave allowing them to continue their work.

 **The other side of the mirror near the castle**

"You sure sound happy." Makarov said approaching the ghost who was humming joyfully. She simply nodded at the comment as she tended to the garden.

"Yes! Finally after so much work these beautiful flowers are awakening!" she sang as she spun around with her watering pot in hand. He frowned, watching as she sang and continued to water the flowers.

"I know you're usually in a good mood but this time you look far too excited." he coughed. "Pardon my rudeness, but it there a special reason why?" Mavis smiled and turned to him, her smile brightening.

"Well, of course," she chirped, "Finally, she's coming back."

"Who is?"

"Huh? You mean you haven't noticed?" she sighed and he frowned. "Well, technically not her since she is _no longer amongst us..._ But... _she_ is definitely coming back! After all of these centuries!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it's been 400 years!" she sang floating up into the air with Makarov looking confused. He himself had become a goblin a little over 200 years ago.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" he asked and she looked down at him from above, the smile on her face never leaving.

"Well, of course…"

* * *

It had been three days since the news had hit the papers. The Duke of Heartfilia had lost his only heir. News of the death of his beloved daughter spread across the globe, raising many questions. The reason the news had spread so fast and far was due to the circumstances of the death and the unusual nature. The police tried to investigate as best and thoroughly as they could but the fact that the Duke himself put a stop to the investigation and would not help didn't help matters. So the young Lucy Heartfilia was buried three days after her body was found.

Night came like any other day, the moon casting it's glow on the town. It was a silent night, save for the echoing footsteps that could faintly be heard coming from the graveyard. Just like three nights prior the figure went down the path through the graveyard following _her_ scent. The sounds of shoes on the pavement stopped, it's shadow stretched by the moonlight was cast upon the gravestone. A hand reached out and caressed the stone, sliding along its curved top.

Crimson fog emerged as the figure pushed the concrete slab off of the grave, revealing a coffin. He reached forward and opened the casket, a small smile playing on his lips at the sight of his beloved. She was in the exact pose he had left her in. Her hands crossed over her chest, looking peaceful. She was dressed in a white wedding dress, a bouquet of daffodils in her hands and various flowers surrounded her in the casket. The moonlight highlighted her pale skin, a calm look on her face. He moved a hand over and grabebd a few strands of hair letting them fall from his fingers. He understood everything now. He understood Yukino, why she went through all of that trouble to turn that man into a vampire. He understood his father's words, he could understand _his fire._ Natsu looked down at Lucy in her wedding dress, perfect, as if she was waiting for him to take her away. His hand caressed her cheek and then slid down to her neck, stopping at the spot he had bitten her. He rubbed his thumb over the spot in circles a few times wiping away the makeup and revealing his puncture wounds. He smirked, silly humans, a little 'magic' trick and his marks were covered.

"Well then, it's time for you to wake up princess." he leaned down to her ear and whispered. Lucy's eyes fluttered open revealing blood red irises. He stood up and held out a hand to her. She looked over at him, their gazes meeting as she raised her hand and took hold of his.

* * *

" _...I'm talking about Anna Heartfilia, her descendant Lucy Heartfilia will soon be joining our family."_

 _. Fin ._


	4. The Final Night

**AN: Here's the final chapter guys! Thanks for being patient and sorry for the delay. We wanted to give a big shout out and thank you to Reyn for all the hard work put into editing the fic with us!**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand it." Makarov said in a confused tone. "Anna Heartfilia's descendant?" Mavis nodded and went back to watering the flowers, while humming.

"You do know that us monsters were blessed with the ability to reproduce just like humans, right? Vampires are no exception to this." she smiled at Makarov who nodded.

"It's true that a vampires blood is different than a human's. It's poison-like which is why they need to drink human blood, because their blood isn't complete." she said and he nodded again, placing a finger on his chin mumbling.

"Well...maybe skeletons and zombies are an exception."

Makarov coughed to clear his throat. "So, what does this have to do with the little girl?" he asked.

"Well, the Heartfilia clan left us 400 years ago. Anna fell in love with a human but she couldn't turn him into a vampire. Her only option was to live in the human world."

"Yes...Okay then why haven't I ever heard the name?" he asked, surely a long living 'human' wouldn't go unnoticed, and Mavis stopped watering.

"She couldn't turn him into a vampire and she refused to drink human blood, only drinking enough to barely survive. She didn't want to hurt the humans for his sake so refused to drink like she should. Sadly...it resulted in her death." she said solemnly.

"I see...but even then vampires can live off of a small amount of blood. Sure they might lose some of their abilities, but they could still live."

"This is true." Mavis nodded in agreement. "But something else killed her." she informed and Makarov raised an eyebrow. "She was pregnant."

"Hoh." Makarov was surprised at this piece of news. "It's quite rare to have half-breeds and a lot of times they don't make it with the monsters having stronger genes."

"Yes, but the baby survived because she used all of her remaining power to make sure the child lived.

"I see...she was a courageous, smart and strong woman." he said contemplatively. "It's unfortunate I could not meet her."

"Yes, it is. She was also very beautiful, her beauty being passed down through the generations. A girl was always born to the Heartfilia's, carrying vampire genes, blood, within her."

"Really? I see now...that girl carries her blood. That could explain why she was able to find her way here through the portal I built at the mansion on the human's side." he added tapping his finger on his chin.

"That's correct." Mavis smiled as if she knew all of this already.

"So you mean that Natsu will turn her and once more a female Heartfilia will be with us?" he asked and Mavis nodded.

"Natsu can be oblivious at times but I'm pretty sure he sensed something in her. Most humans can't turn into monsters because it puts a lot of stress on the body. Only the strongest of human genes, physically and/or mentally can endure such a metamorphosis. But in her case, since she had already inherited vampire genes from her ancestors…"

"I see this indeed makes sense. Well I'm surprised this happened, I didn't expect this at all!" he laughed. "Finally, that idiot can stop lurking around in the human world."

"Whoever thought Natsu-san would find a pair." Sting said approaching them.

"Sting!" Mavis smiled while Makarov nodded acknowledging his presence.

"I guess you're one of the humans who could handle such a transformation." Makarov observed and Sting smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, guess I'm just lucky. After all, I get to live with Yukino." as if on queue, she appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder pouting slightly.

"What, you're talking about me when I'm not even here?" she joked and Sting just pinched her cheek grinning back.

"Aaah Loooovveeee," Mavis sang making the couple blush.

"W-Well I'm just happy I don't have to hunt for humans anymore." Yukino blushed.

"Yeah, now you got me. Good thing vampire's can feed off of their mates blood." he grinned showing his fangs.

"Stop calling it mate, it's soul-mate." she barked at him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he brushed her off.

"Sting!" she scolded. He leaned down and cupped her face in his palms stealing a quick kiss and then ran off leaving her scarlet red. "S-Sting!" her voice cracked as she chased after him. Makarov shook his head while Mavis giggled at the couple.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this? We're gonna lose part of the business if so." the black haired man said in a worried voice.

Jude looked up at him and simply nodded. His only associate sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jude looked out of the window, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting, painting the sky in a scarlet color, the moon soon to rise, bathing the town in its light.

"I guess this is for the best." he said quietly. "After all, just like every girl born in the Heartfilia family she inherited her blood. The same blood that killed you my love." he said sadly.

The girls in the Heartfilia family inherited vampire blood, Anna's blood, and because of it they had relatively short lives. They couldn't survive past birth except only on rare occasions. For Lucy, it was her destiny to live until she gave birth and even then she would only give birth to a daughter. It was as if the family was cursed for leaving the place they had belonged, for breaking the rules.

"It seems the curse is finally over." he said lifting his eyes toward the horizon again. "After all, she'll have a better life on the other side...than being here with me..." he smiled sadly. "Truth be told, I'm glad this happened...I couldn't bear to lose her like I lost you. I closed myself off, burying myself in work to forget about her...so that I wouldn't get hurt when I would inevitably lose her," he sighed heavily. "I guess she's happy now...and I know that boy will appreciate her." he closed his eyes remembering how his daughter had been found. The way Lucy had been placed on the gravestone with such care, no injuries on her body, with a small smile adorning her face. "I think you'd agree with that too...Layla." Jude looked over to his left where a picture of him, Layla, and Lucy sat. His mouth pulled up in a smile at the family he had once had.

Natsu pulled the doors of his closet open and began to search around for an object he had long forgotten. Finally he had found what he was searching for, an old red box. He took it out carefully and blew off the thick dust. He brought it over and set it down on the table gently. He opened the box, his hands now caressing the soft material inside. Sighing, he carefully pulled out the piece of cloth.

"It's been awhile dad." Natsu said holding up the white scarf with scale patterns on it.

"Oi, Natsu!" Igneel called. He was older with sharp features and a muscular build, giving him a strong, stoic look. Short auburn hair lay messily framing his keen, dark eyes.

"Yeah what is it dad?" Natsu asked turning to his father.

"Look at what I got you my boy." he smirked holding up a red box. Natsu's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Cool!" A present!" he said running over to him and taking the box out of his father's hands to open it. Igneel laughed at his enthusiasm and watched the excited boy.

"Hoooh, a scarf! It looks cool!" Natsu beamed as he pulled the scarf that was folded up neatly from the box. He opened up the white scarf and held it out in front of him as much as he could.

"I'm glad you like it son! This scarf is special, made from a pattern on dragons scales."

"Dragon scales?" natsu asked noticing the design and feeling the different texture under his fingertips.

"Yes." Igneel nodded. "I know how much you miss the heat and love the fire...so...since dragons are fire breathing creatures...I was thinking that you could be closer to fire this way...and maybe if you wear that scarf...it can warm you up." Igneel said shyly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Natsu's eyes beamed brightly, glowing red and gold.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" he said crushing Igneel in a tight hug.

"Whoa there boy, easy." Igneel teased but returned the hug with equivalent strength.

Natsu smiled at the memory. Igneel had died long ago trying to save all of the monsters captured by humans. Natsu had been one of them. Ever since then he hated looking at the scarf. It reminded him of his father, the guilt adding the blame that he held for himself regarding Igneel's death, it always crept up on him and always consumed him. If it wasn't for him then maybe...if he had acted differently that night..maybe Igneel would still be alive. He and the others that had come to rescue him might still be here.

"Don't worry dad, I'm ok now." he said getting up.

He walked over to the bed and took off his cloak letting it fall to the ground. He tied the scarf around his neck and reach onto the bed for a dark red coat with orange flames on the sleeves, the bottom of the coat reaching down just past his knees. He pulled it on and wore a black shirt and black pants, the pendent in the form of a flame still hanging from his neck.

"Well then... it's time for me to go collect my prize," he smirked, showing his fangs.

Natsu left the mansion following her scent hanging in the still night air. For a human to fully turn into a vampire was a process that took three days. Tonight marked the end of the third night. If she hadn't transformed, then that was it. She would never turn, she would forever be lost to him. Having accepted her fate before she died, her soul would simply pass on to the afterlife. His chest tightened and he felt nauseous at the thought. He shook his head, as if to ward off the negative thoughts like a bad omen. He believed in her. Believed that she could turn... no, he knew she would. He had sensed it when he had tasted her blood for the first time. He could feel the power of vampire blood laced in with the weaker human blood. It was faint, but it was still there. It explained why her smell was so alluring to him and why she was able to pass through the magic barrier in the mirror to the other side.

The hint of a grin played at one corner of his mouth as he slowly closed the distance between himself and the heavy stone mausoleum her body had been placed in. How lucky he was that finally his wishes would be answered. Vampire emotions were notorious for being stronger than any other monster. The same responses a certain gaze or caress from a lover could elicit were felt ten times stronger by bonded vampires. Yes, the cold, hollow feeling he had never become accustomed to would soon be replaced with the warmth he had been missing for so many centuries… his only regret ever was he had lost that inner fire of life when he was turned into a vampire by Igneel. He had pushed the hearth to its limits more than once in an attempt to ward off the bone-deep chill that never ebbed.

That's when Igneel had explained to him that only the flames his mate ignited within him would be able to warm him now, but Natsu didn't care about mates. There has to be some other way. He spent years searching with no results. Everyone told him the same thing and he lost all hope when Igneel had died. It was only when Lucy came into his life that everything Igneel had tried to tell him made sense. He wasn't sure why at first, but the moment he had seen her dancing in the library under the moonlight, his heart had stopped. Her smile, her scent, her eyes, her body...all of it had captured him, a spark of something incomprehensible at the time coming to life. It was from that moment that he had wanted her, no... needed her by his side for eternity.

Natsu came to a stop in front of the smooth, rectangular case. He reached forward and used his strength to push the heavy stone slab away, crimson mist roiled around him. Slowly, he lifted open the coffin revealing Lucy. She had been laid upon white silk cushions as if put to bed. Dark lashes closed in eternal sleep over smooth alabaster cheeks. She lay peacefully with arms crossed over her chest, her slight form framed by her long golden hair and an assortment of fresh flowers. A small bouquet of daffodils had been placed in her hands, pressed to her heart. Her cold, pale skin was nearly as white as the pristine wedding gown she had been buried in. Reaching into the coffin, he lifted up a small lock of hair before letting the silky strands slide back through his fingers. He caressed a thumb across her cheek before sliding his fingers down to her neck, stopping at the spot he had bitten her. He circled his thumb over the spot a few times, the makeup that had been meticulously placed there coming away to reveal his puncture wounds. Natsu growled possessively at the sight and leaned down close to her ear.

"Well then, it's time for you to wake up… my lady."

Her eyes shot open at his words, a surge of pride and utter relief heating his chest. She had made it. He stood up and held out a hand to her. Their gazes met, the red and gold glow in her eyes a reflection of his own. She looked as though she had just been woken from a long sleep, her expression dazed, yet she reached out and took his hand. He helped her out of the casket, the autumn breeze tousling her hair and the silk folds of her wedding gown.

"Welcome back, Lucy," he whispered in ear. A satisfied smile touched his lips, feeling her body respond to him even though her expression remained distant and doll-like. Lucy didn't say anything, but simply leveled a glassy-eyed stare at him. A pressing need to have her whole again began to build inside him. It was time to finish what he had started. He swept her easily into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the mansion. She leaned her head against his chest and slowly closed her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he said softly.

They reached the mansion and went inside, him leading her up to his room. They slowly walked over to the bed and he laid her down on it softly. The white wedding dress glowed in the moonlight , her hair shimmering as it was bathed in it. Her pale skin looked porcelain now as the light danced across her. Natsu moved over on top of her, a leg on either side of her body as he rested on his knees. Their eyes met as he hovered over her body.

"To turn someone into a vampire you have to drink just over half of their blood supply and replace it with your poison," he explained as she looked into his eyes, "but in this case, I've included mating too, so it requires more than just that. We'll have to exchange our blood."

"Think of it as an eternal vow," he said, the familiar smirk that was often on his face returning.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Almost as soon as their lips touched they were apart again. Lucy stayed unmoving and looked at him. He slightly shifted up and made it so he was in a sitting position just under her chest. He held up his hand and sliced his palm with one sharp nail. Blood began to flow from the open wound and almost immediately her eyes shot open wider.

"Eager much?" he laughed softly.

He brought his arm down to her mouth and it didn't take much for her to bite his hand hard and suck hungrily at his blood. Natsu balled his fist into the sheet and gritted his teeth as she drank more and more of his blood. It wasn't the greatest feeling, having your blood sucked out of you with that much speed and hunger. But she needed it so he resisted the urge to pull away. She reached up and grabbed a firm grip on his arm as her eyes closed and she sucked harder.

"Guess you were really hungry," he said beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She had finally opened her mouth and freed his hand taking a few sharp breaths. He stayed hovered over her, the pair of them equally out of breath. "Contract sealed," he laughed, looking down at her, his breathing beginning to steady. She opened her eyes as she came down from her high, taking in her surroundings for the first time since she had awakened.

"Wh-where…" she began, but stopped when she caught sight of him and her eyes widened. "Natsu!"

"Glad to see you too weirdo," he smiled.

"Wha-wha-" she blushed, but stopped when she saw the blood on his arm. She sat up quickly concerned and trying to look at his arm. "What happened?!" Natsu was surprised by the concern but then chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it, it's already started heal," he said as she watched the wound seal up.

"Whoa, amazing!" she beamed.

"Well, you'll be able to do the same too now that you're a vampire," he said, watching her face change to wide-eyed disbelief yet again.

"I'm a vampire?!" she asked, her mind going blank.

She tried to think back, what was the last thing she remembered? Pictures and scenes swam in her mind, a tangle of what, under different circumstances, she would have passed off as merely a bad dream. Clarity broke through the haze of her foggy memory in the form of her last night… her final moments… he had spirited her away from the mob and into this very room. She blushed, recalling the events that had transpired on the very bed she lay in. Her body tingled, the memory of the heights of pleasure she had been taken to forever burned into her flesh. After that...she agreed to sacrifice herself...at his hand. In the end, it had been a peaceful feeling, life flowing from her body along with the blood he consumed. After his fangs pierced her skin, she had felt no pain… no fear… just serene. Wait...she should be dead, right?

"I'm not dead! How come I'm not dead?! Didn't you drink all of my blood?!" she panicked, which she realized that being alive was a weird thing to panic about. He sighed and cupped her face with one of his hands and guiding her to look at him.

"Luce, look at me," he said looking into his eyes. "You were dead, yes. Technically, I killed you," he said and saw the confusion on her face, "but I took it a step further and turned you into a vampire."

He saw her pretty features melt into a mask of bewildered panic and realized that this may have been a little much for her to take in right now. He distracted her by quickly sealing his lips over hers. It caught her by surprise and he was sure she had a lot of mixed feelings, but she returned the kiss with no reservation. She reached up and grabbed hold of one of his arms as they deepened the kiss.

"Listen Lucy…" he said between heated kisses. "Remember…" he gasped, his hands roaming over her body. He brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed making her moan. "Remember this feeling." he said, breaking the kiss, allowing her to catch her breath. "I turned you into a vampire without your approval, for that I'm sorry," he said as he massaged her breasts causing her to melt into his touch. "But I'm a greedy person. The moment I saw you was the moment I knew I wanted you. I couldn't let you go." he leaned forward and left a trail of open kisses down her neck making her gasp. He kissed and licked down to her shoulder and along it leaving small spots of his saliva on her. True Natsu wanted his fire but above that his feelings for her were strengthening with each passing moment they spent together. "I want you to stay by my side." he said as he gave her breasts another squeeze. "Forever." he said before biting her shoulder making her gasp sharply as he broke through her skin.

He sucked some of her blood before pulling back slightly and licking at the puncture marks. He lifted his head and kissed her deeply. She moaned slightly at tasting her blood on his lips. They layed back on the bed with him on top as the kiss intensified. He gasped as her tongue licked along his lips before slipping into his mouth. Their tongues slid against each other as they kissed passionately. After a bit he broke the kiss and looked at her. She saw the desire in his eyes. He wanted her. He needed her. She had done something no one else ever had. She had made him feel. For so long he was cold, alone, hallow and she had changed that. She had stirred things within him he'd never felt. He didn't know what it was until she had died. He had only heard about it but she had done it. She made him feel, he cared for her like he cared for no one else. His feelings for her indescribable. Love seemed too simple a word for she was everything. How could she ever know? He would show her.

"I love you." he said looking into her half lidded eyes. Lucy could see and feel the emotion he was eliciting. The longing, the love, the possessiveness, the passion and the lust, she could feel it and she found that she felt the same.

"Natsu." she whispered before lifting her head and capturing his lips into a sweet kiss. He kissed her back passionately and soon her hands were running through his pink hair. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"It's okay...I guess...deep inside. I wanted this too." she said looking away. She shook her head and in a shy voice said: "No, hoped for it…" she turned to look back into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the lustful and possessive gaze that was being directed at her, the emotions taking control of him. "Craved for it." she said as lust filled her and she looked at him with want, with need. Maybe it would be hard to say how they felt but they could show each other.

Their lips crushed together in an eager and heated kiss. They wasted no time slipping their tongues in each other's mouths, clawing blindly at buttons and laces that stood in the way of further contact. She moaned into the passionate kiss, pulling away just long enough to allow space to tear at each other's clothes. The need to feel each other's naked bodies an overwhelming driving force. This was so much more than just sex and lust, there was an urgency in their need to physically reinforce their emotional bonds with one another. Annoyed with the fabric, she pulled hard enough to rip his shirt off of him. His bride's new-found strength took him aback for only a moment before he followed her lead, tearing her dress down to her waist, leaving her top half naked. Natsu grabbed one of her breasts and began to tease and play with her nipple as he leaned down and latched onto the other with his mouth. She inhaled sharply feeling his mouth seal over her breast, his tongue dragging across her nipple. Lacing her fingers into his hair, she drew him closer, urging him on. She grew wetter from the stimulation and pleasure he was giving her. Her core ached with a growing need that had to be satiated. Natsu felt his pants become increasingly restrictive listening to her moan and gasp while he feasted on her breasts. Small fingers tangled in his hair, tugging his head back and away from her breasts. Before he could register what was happening he found himself flipped onto his back, Lucy sat atop him straddling his hips.

With a wicked smile, she ripped the tattered remains of her dress off giving him an eyeful of her body in all its naked glory. She threw the ripped dress to the floor, playfully mimicking his trademark smirk, her delicate hands tracing the lines of his abdomen down to his pants. He watched intently as she deftly worked past the buckle laces before sliding them down his thighs. They soon joined her dress in a growing pile on the ground. Desire hit him like a gut-check watching her draw her tongue over her lips as she revealed the thing she had wanted. Natsu propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Lucy grab his hard length, the feel of her fingers wrapping around him a feeling like no other. He dropped back on the bed, a low groan rumbling deep in his chest at the feel of her hand stroking him softly. A strangled protest escaped his throat feeling her release him and move away only to look down just in time to see her blond head leaning down, hovering over him.

"Lucy..." he groaned, his head dropping back onto the bed, the sensation of the tip of her tongue along the underside of his arousal almost too much to bear.

She licked sensually from the bottom to the tip looking up at him with a playful grin before she swirled her tongue over the tip. Soft lips sealed around him testing his self control as she tentatively took more and more of him into her mouth. He ran his hands through her hair feeling her energy growing with the confidence she gained, gliding her lips faster and harder along his length. Air hissed past his clenched teeth, her head bobbing up and down, her fingers wrapped around the base of his hardness keeping pace with her mouth. He moaned something that may have been her name, his body jolting with the pleasure from her oral ministrations. She took him deep in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him before she pulled back, much to his dismay.

Licking her lips, she moved up his body, positioning one knee on either side of his hips. He watched her through lustful half-lidded eyes as she lowered herself, rubbing her wet lips along the underside of his hard length. The contact sent blissful shocks up her spine, both of them moaning out in pleasure. Instinctively, she ground a little harder against him, a strangled gasp and his fingers digging into her hips the reward for her efforts. Lifting her hips, she took hold of him, positioning him at her entrance and sank down onto him. They both tensed, reveling in the way that he stretched and filled her, her body slowly adjusting to accommodate him. She leaned forward bracing her hands on his chest. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she slammed down, taking the rest of him in with a soft cry, her nails digging into his skin. Wasting no time, she began to move, bouncing up and down on him simply enjoying the sensation of being filled by him.

"Lucy..." he groaned enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him, and moving up and down on him.

"Ah." Lucy moaned, her mouth hung open, as she changed tactics and began to roll her hips. "N-Natsu." she whimpered feeling him grip her waist tighter, the new movement intensifying the delicious friction between them. The pleasure it gave them was more than welcome.

She panted and gasped as she rolled back and forth on him faster and harder. Sharp nails scratched along his chest leaving angry red lines along his pale skin. Natsu groaned, finding her slightly parted pink lips and the unchecked mask of pleasure on her face more than a little arousing. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over their bodies as she continued to ride him, her punishing rhythm pushing even their vampire's endurance to the limits. The erotic view of her on top of him, riding him the way she was, was something he would never forget. Lucy lowered herself down onto Natsu, both enjoying the feel of her body pressing hard and sliding against his. Hooking her arms under his, she grabbed his shoulders and used them for leverage to help her keep her rhythm in the new position. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, he locked his arms around her hips pressing their bodies impossibly tighter together. The familiar tension of impending release tightened in her lower belly. Just a little more…

"Natsu, I-ah…" Lucy mumbled raggedly against his lips, breaking the kiss and intensifying her movements. "Ah ah! I'm coming!" she cried out grinding harder and faster against him, her orgasm hitting hard, tremors of blissful ecstasy washing over her again and again in waves.

"Ahhh!" Natsu groaned, his voice joining hers as she tightened around him, allowing him his own release. Moving his hands lower to grip her behind tightly, he came thrusting deep inside of her.

She kissed and nipped at his jaw while he road out the last shivers of orgasm wracking his body. The feeling of him in her was one that would probably never get old. He inhaled softly as she licked and sucked on his neck, both of them panting. Fighting to steady their breathing, but they knew that they were far from being done with each other. Natsu slid his hands up her sweat covered body to her jaw, tilting her chin up slightly to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

Feeling overheated, she broke the kiss and made a move to get off of him. She had barely cleared him when he got up and grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against his chest. She laughed softly as they fell on the bed on their side. He held her flush against him, his erection pressing into the back of her thigh leaving her aroused all over again. Kissing and biting at her shoulder blade, he slid a hand around her side to grab one of her breasts, massaging it and making her softly call out his name.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet princess," he breathed in her ear casually rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. She bit her lip as she leaned back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. A slight shiver of anticipation ran down her spine at the feel of his breath tickling her ear. He traced his hand down her body leaving trails of fire that ignited her skin wherever his fingers brushed, passing over her stomach and reaching lower to his destination. One of her hands snaked behind his neck, pulling him closer while her other one moved to join his at her core.

Despite their cold nature, he could feel heat radiating from both of their bodies, could feel a kind of warmth he had never felt before, but it wasn't in the normal sense of the word. This was what he wanted though. This kind of fire emanated from their burning desire for each other and was far more satisfying, heating them to the soul better than any normal fire could. The warmth she stirred within him was a welcome guilty pleasure he'd indulge in as long as she'd let him. The feel of her skin, the taste of her, the way they ravaged each other, making each other theirs and theirs alone. Lucy herself could feel the odd warmth that emanated between them as well, a kind of fire inside of them blazing to life with their close proximity. She never thought she would have felt pleasure like this, the way he filled her and touched her. It was funny how even though she was technically dead now, he made her feel so alive.

The sounds she made were music to his ears, making his own arousal almost painful. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see the look of pleasure on her face. He pulled back slightly so he could get a better look at her. Her head was thrown back, the beautiful arch of her neck tempting him to mark her again. Her breath left her parted lips in soft puffs, brows knit in concentration, her entire focus consumed by what he was doing to her. Sweat glistening on her skin, beading and trickling over the valleys and curves of her body.

It was too much. He was so turned on he could have finished right there on the bedding... and how lame would that be. Her lips parted enough for his name to roll out in a moan. Natsu bit his lip… that's it! He couldn't take it any longer, the urge to take control and ravage her intensifying. Much to Lucy's dismay he broke their contact but before she could protest he rolled them over earning him a sharp gasp as she felt herself back on the bed. In one swift motion he slide in wasting no time building up the pace. He watched as her body bounced and rocked from his powerful thrusts. He groaned out at the pleasurable feel of her nails drag down across his back leaving red streaks on skin.

"Ah... N-Natsu.. I-agh!" she cried out, the pleasure hitting her harder than last time.

Feeling the walls tighten around him he clenched the bed sheets and gritted his teeth, his peak point coming soon after her.

They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath from their rigorous exercise. Lucy looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile. Her hand slid down and lovingly grabbed his as he gently stroked her leg where he had been holding her. The feel of her thumb brushing across his hand made him feel warm. As their breathing steadied he pulled himself from her slowly and moved so that he was next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her up against him as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She brought her hand up to his cheek as she returned the loving kiss. That warmth between them permanent in their hearts as long as their partner was alive.

They broke the kiss and Natsu laid on his side next to her, holding her close. Lucy turned to face him and she wrapped her arm around him, gently stroking his back, the feeling of her fingers moving across his skin felt good. Feeling his eyes on her she began to feel shy under his intense stare, looking up at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," She said shyly but with a slight smile.

"Sorry Luce. Can't help it," He said lowly, "I'm just glad I got to steal such a goddess like you and keep her all to myself." He grinned broadly, flashing her his toothy smile.

Lucy blushed red like a tomato at his words and they way he had said them unapologetically, unashamedly. Why should he be anyway? This sudden change in mood took her by complete surprise. It was the first time he had smiled like that. An honest, happy smile that lit up his entire face was what she was given. She had experienced his darker side, his cold side, no pun intended, then of course came his lustful, passionate, loving side. This side though, almost childish and innocent, was new to her. She smiled at the thought, realizing there was much more to discover about her soulmate, finding herself eager to learn more about him. Eager to study him inside and out and she hoped that he would do the same. After all, she didn't mind this side of him and even found it quite adorable. Natsu sighed in relief as they cuddled, nuzzling his face in her neck and shoulder, he breathed in her scent savoring it.

"Man...can't wait for us to move in with the others." He mumbled and her heart skipped a beat.

"M-move in with others?"

She felt him nod against her shoulder as a flood of thoughts ran through her mind. Having met the before she knew who these others he was talking about were but the thought of moving scared her. What if they didn't like her? What if she didn't fit in? What if she disappointed Natsu? Lucy bit her lower lip feeling the anxiety wash over her. Feeling her distress, Natsu pulled back slightly so he could look up at her.

"You shouldn't worry, weirdo." He chuckled softly. She smacked his chest playfully and pouted making him grin. A smile soon crept into her face and she found herself giggling.

"Well at least I know Sting since he is my distant relative. We used to play together when we were younger."

"Hey don't bring him into this." Natsu pouted, the jealousy in his voice apparent to her.

"Aw don't worry Natsu." She giggled. "Now I know one more person other than him here." She said cupping his face in her hands smiling slyly. "And we definitely never played the way we do." She kissed him sweetly as he smirked.

"I still won't forgive you." He said kissing her back.

"Really Natsu? I mention I know someone and won't be out of place…"

"Yeah but you shouldn't feel like that. I know they'll love you. But I'm here and you'll never feel alone or out of place." He pouted looking annoyed. Him looking so childish made her giggle softly.

"Ok ok, I get it. What do I need to do to earn your forgiveness." Natsu looked like he knew she was mocking him but soon his pout turned into a smirk and he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Well…" he said looking down at her lustfully. "We'll have to play…" he smirked using her euphemism. "You'll have to work to make up for it all night." He said huskily, sending shivers down her spine.

"Gladly." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

A shadow moved from the door, a tail waving back and forth disappearing from sight. Blue fur shone in the moonlight and quirky giggling could be heard, a paw over his mouth. _Guess we'll be adding someone else to our family._ He thought hopping his way back to the mirror room. He touched his paw to the mirror and a seal formed.

"Aye!" He said jumping into the portal.

 **. Happy Halloween! .**


	5. Glossary

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for liking the fic so much. Hope u had a happy Halloween and look further for our future fics. Arisa wanted to explain a couple things so here's what she said:**

* * *

Hi, this is Arisa speaking. In this fic I've left few clues that I like to call ' _keys_ '. My intention was to let you as a reader to discover them, but some might not know, so here I am explaining them:

1\. White/red tulip

2\. Number of tulip

3\. Daffodils

4\. Wedding dress

1\. **White/Red tulip meaning** : 'Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love' ; 'White tulips are used to claim worthiness or to send a message of forgiveness'

In this _key_ , Natsu sent a message towards Jude: he asked forgiveness for stealing something precious from him, from stealing her 'life' and that he will treasure her -red tulip-

2\. **Number of tulips** : 2 is a pair number. In my culture we use pair number to give to the dead, on our graveyards you will always see flowers in pair: 2,4,6 etc.

To give a flower to a person that is alive we use impaire number: 1,3,5. So it can be an insult if you give 4 flowers to a girl.

3\. **Daffodils meaning:** 'Symbolizing rebirth and new beginnings, the daffodil is virtually synonymous with spring.' ; 'In France, the daffodil is a sign of hope.' Jude placed a bouquet of daffodils as signalizing her new beginning and hope for a better life.

4\. **Buried in a wedding dress**. In my culture (christian ortodox) we burry young girls in their wedding dress if the girl is a virgin, never got married or died of young age. Jude used this on surface -her dieing on young age, but this can be seen as a 2nd meaning: Jude approving Natsu's proposal, entrusting his own daughter to him.

In my stories I will be dropping off more ' _keys_ ' for the readers to find. I will be connecting and hint the stories creating a 'Fairy Tail' universe. So look forward for more and have fun discovering the _keys!_

Cheers,

Arisa.


End file.
